Vitrine à bijoux
The jewelry display is located on the first floor of the Library . It's at the bottom of the stairs that lead to The Armory and The Safehouse secret passage. It is home to a big quantity of rings and amulets and has 6 spots for paintings. If you have the mod and the Legacy patch for it installed, displays for the amulets and rings from the mod will be activated in the cabinet. If you have the mod and the Legacy patch for it installed, another jewelry cabinet will be activated to the left of the main jewelry case, replacing the 6 painting spots on the wall. The glass covered top part of the cabinet holds amulets, while the lower part, with the round rolls, holds the rings. You only need to place the jewelry you want to display in the cupboard at the bottom of the cabinet and wait for the display process to finish (takes 5–15 seconds usually), and your jewelry will be displayed. The jewelry pieces are listed below in their order from left to right, top to bottom. Jewelry Cabinet Amulets Rings Amulets of Skyrim Jewelry Cabinet Requires . Amulets Rings SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler Item list *'Skaal Amulet': *'Amulet of Bats': *'Amulet of the Gargoyle': *'Savos Aren's Amulet': *'Yisra's Necklace (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 . *'Amulet of Articulation': *'Amulet of the Elder Council': *'Necromancer's Amulet (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 . *'Locket of Saint Jiub': *'Amulet of Kynareth': *'Amulet of Mara': *'Amulet of Stendarr': *'Amulet of Talos': *'Amulet of Zenithar': *'Amulet of Dibella': *'Amulet of Arkay': *'Amulet of Julianos': *'Amulet of Akatosh': *'Charmed Necklace': *'Kyne's Token': *'Moon Amulet (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 , 1 Sapphire. *'Ayleid Waystone (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: Info needed. *'Bone Hawk Amulet (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: Info needed. *'Windcaller's Talisman': *'Dregas' Amulet (Daedric Sanctuary Amulet)': *'Necklace of Waterbreathing': *'Saarthal Amulet': *'Ring of the Erudite': *'Ring of the Beast': *'Soul Ring': *'Bone Hawk Ring': Made at a forge with the following materials: Info needed. *'Ahzidal's Ring of Necromancy': *'Ahzidal's Ring of Arcana': *'Ring of Bloodlust': *'Ring of Instinct': *'Signet Ring of Sir Amiel': *'Wanderlust': *'Ring of the Hunt': *'Ring of Khajiit': *'Ring of Sunfire': *'Vampiric Ring': *'Circlet of Omnipotence (Ring)': *'Windcaller's Ring': *'Ring of the Moon': *'Aesliip's Ring': *'Mentor's Ring': *'Ring of Surroundings': *'Ring of the Iron Fist': *'Warlock's Ring': *'Ring of the Wind': *'Ring of Phynaster': *'Ilas-Tei's Ring (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 , 1 Amethyst. *'Nightweaver's Band': *'Muiri's Ring': *'Silver-Blood Family Ring': *'Engraved Ring of Healing': *'Ring of the Vipereye': *'Ring of the Gray': *'Ring of Eidolon's Edge': *'Jewel of the Rumare': *'Denstagmer's Ring': *'Weatherward Circle': *'Black Band': Jewelry from *'Amulet of Heartthrum': *'Teeth of the Urshilaku': *'Amulet of Usheeja': *'Madstone of the Ahemmusa': *'Thong of Zainab': *'Amulet of Heartrime': *'Amulet of Heartheal': *'Amulet of Heartfire': *'Draconian Madstone': *'Akatosh's Ring': *'Ring of Faerie Fire': *'Ring of Raven Eye': *'Blood Ring': *'Heart Ring': Category:Musée Category:More Interesting Loot Category:Amulets of Skyrim